The present invention is concerned with magnets and other types of devices used to adhere papers and other substantially flat, lightweight objects to magnetically attractive surfaces. Typically, magnets are used to adhere papers to refrigerators or other vertical surfaces such as metal cabinets, thus allowing such surfaces to be used as a "bulletin board" or "memo pad."
The most basic method of adhering papers to a magnetically attractive surface, such as a metal filing cabinet or refrigerator side or door, or other, similar magnetizable surface is a simple magnet. Depending on the size and strength of the magnet, however, there is a limit to the size and number of papers that can be adhered. The thickness of the object to be held is often a consideration, as well. Additional magnets can be used to adhere either a greater number of papers or larger pieces of paper. However, the use of more than one magnet is often inconvenient and cumbersome.
Another common method of adhering papers to a magnetically attractive surface employs an integral device, such as a "clip" with a magnet attached to the back of the clip. The papers are placed within the clip, which is usually spring activated, and a magnet is attached to the back of the clip adhering the clip to the magnetically attractive surface.
However, the constant opening and closing of the clip can cause the magnet to slide across the surface. This motion could be mitigated if the magnetic force was utilized as the restoring force for the "spring action" of the device. What is needed then, is an integral device where the magnet acts both to adhere the device to the surface, and as the restoring force for the "spring action" of the device.